Strider X Wolfen X Read X Kill X Cleric X Shini X Hania and Scarecrow's voice X Cthulhu
Well, this day began like any other. A bunch of idiots collected in the chat room of Creepypasta Wiki and started demanding to be mods. Strider and Kill viewed all this from their high thrones. Reading and Wolfen stood below, trying to keep order amongst the angst filled newblets. Meanwhile, Kill had stolen a summoning scroll from Shini's libraries, they wanted to summon a giant cheeseburger. The ritual involved bat testicles, some of Strider's hair, and Cleric's pubic hair. But first, they needed to get Cleric. Now, getting Cleric is never an easy thing to do, as he is a rather majestic creature. Wolfen and Read wandered up the hill, as Dream had appeared and was helping to keep chat in order. Once there, Wolfen had a brilliant idea! And so, after some hurried talk, Read called the mating call for a wild Shini, which sounded like a dying bird fused with a yelping puppy. Shini appeared, cosplaying as an Italian whore with her Banwhip of Seduction and Domination. Green thunder appeared all over the earth, heralding the arrival of mighty Shini. And as the scent of semen and ink permeated the atmosphere... he appeared. Cleric, in his intergalactic horror gimp suit. The hungry eyes of Cleric locked onto Shini, as he bellowed some horrible alien language. It sounded like French. Read, being the only one who could fly, flew up to Cleric, and performing an intricate procedure, carefully and silently ripped the pubes off Cleric's face as hard as he could, and for some reason, Cleric felt that. Read flew back down and Kill and Wolfen hurried with the summoning, as Shini was dominating Strider in the background. But, that's another story. The great and mighty Cleric chased Read down to the ground, where he was busy spitting out the hair and trying not to vomit. Cleric unleashed his tentacles, and Read fell into unconsciousness. With a zap of lighting, Cleric, Strider, Read, Kill, Wolfen, and Shini dissapeared. They appeared again floating in what seemed to be empty space, with the image of Tubgirl everywhere in sight. All tried to escape, but after many hours, and may hissy fits from Kill, they decided to meet up and try to plan their way out. Well, most of them, Cleric had taken a human form and him and Shini were making out in the background. There was another zap of lightning, and as the smell of locker rooms and fish filled the... whatever the fuck they were in... Three forms appeared. One was a red/brown haired girl, one a black haired girl, and one another intergalactic horror. Cleric, looking embarrassed and panicked, spoke to the horror, "Cthulhu honey, I was just... err... visiting some friends." The black haired woman tackled Strider and started diddling him, as the others awkwardly averted their eyes. Then the red/brown haired girl walked in with a grin on her face, and said "Let's all sex!". Every boy in the room tore through their pants, to say the least. After many hours, the room, or whatever the fuck they were in... smelled of urine, semen, shampoo, and oddly enough, chocolate cake. All emanating from Wolfen's spork. The females voices moan and sung like angels as everyone sexed each other up. Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Inside Jokes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:NSFW Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki